Lest We Forget
by Principal N
Summary: Ginny finds Harry in Dumbeldore's Office in the aftermath of the battle. M for later content. Also, other catergories are Humor, Romance, and Friendship, but I can only use two genres. Now H/Hr, Powerful!Harry.
1. Prologue and Backstory

**Lest We Forget: **Prologue and Some Backstory

A/N: All rights to HP belong to the utterly magnificent Joanne Rowling. This story takes place almost directly following the final battle. Ginny finds Harry in Dumbeldore's Office, lost in thought.

_Why has all of this had to happen to me? _Harry thought to himself, _Why couldn't I have been born elsewhere, or had a different fate? Why did all of this death have to happen to the ones I loved most, the only family I've ever had?_ A sudden voice jolted Harry from his thoughts.

"Harry, are you alright? You've been like this for more than a week, and we're starting to get worried about you. Would you like to talk about what happened?" The voice sounded hurt. It sounded familiar to Harry, but he couldn't place where he had heard it from. The only thing Harry wanted to do was mourn his family and wish they could come back. Why couldn't these pestering voices understand that?

Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain to his cheek. "Dammit, Harry, snap out of it! I'm tired of you sitting around moping about and acting like we don't even exist! We're hurting about their deaths too, you have to understand that!" Harry suddenly placed the voice and remembered the person behind it. He still hadn't looked at her yet, though.

"Listen to me, Harry, you'd better st-"

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for retreating into myself so much. I shouldn't be like this. I mean, I've survived everything that's been thrown at me so far, but this is too much. I've lost the last connection to my mom and dad with Remus being gone, and I'm scared of what the future might bring. I'm tired of being the Boy Who Lived. I'm sorry for falling apart after the final battle."

Ginny took Harry by the shoulders and made him look into her eyes, "I'm going to say this slowly and I want you to look into my eyes the entire time. Okay? Okay. Here goes. It isn't your fault any of them died. Besides, it wouldn't be what any of them wanted if you blamed yourself for their deaths or refused to move on. They fought valiantly, and had accepted that they might not come out of the final battle alive. They would want you to live life on, without dwelling on them. Remember, you have Teddy to look after. You're HIS last link to his parents, and as his godfather, you have an obligation towards him. I love you, Harry Potter, and I can't bear to see you like this. You have to move on." Ginny pulled Harry towards her and gave him a hug after this.

Harry mumbled into his shoulder that he was sorry, sobbing quietly. He eventually fell asleep, and Ginny managed to carry him to the nearest stable piece of furniture, falling asleep next to him. This was how they were found the next morning.


	2. Beginning to A New Story Or Chapter

**Lest We Forget:** Chapter 1, or the Beginning to a New Story

A/N: I want to upload a new chapter at least once a week but I've been busy with school lately and I won't be home during June but hopefully I'll still have periodic access to the Internet.

"Harry, it's time to wake up. Come on, Harry, there's no need to act asleep. Oh, whatever, you don't seem to be awake yet. I'll be back in a bit." Ginny had been trying to wake up Harry to no avail. It seemed he was as stubborn in sleep as he was in waking. Ginny walked out of Dumbledore's Office grumbling about how easily he can sleep and completely missed Harry's quiet chuckles.

Harry had been recovering from his previous stupor and decided to play a little prank on Ginny. It wasn't all too creative but it gave him a good laugh to listen to her grumbling and see the look on her face. It was the first time he had laughed in what felt like forever, and the sound felt unfamiliar but pleasant to him, like a long forgotten best friend that crept up and surprised him after years of being away. After he calmed down a little, Harry set out to find some of his friends and provide help. He also wanted to pretend he was still in his stupor and surprise his friends when they weren't looking or paying attention. Indeed, Harry was feeling very mischievous.

As Harry was wandering around looking for a friend to cheer up, he saw Neville and Luna comforting each other in what they thought was a secluded alcove. Harry cast a disillusionment charm and a silencing charm on himself before coming up behind them and catching them unawares by putting his face in between theirs before they came in for another kiss. Neville was surprised when he met resistance halfway to Luna and fell backward while Luna looked straight at Harry and said, "Come out, whoever you are. I know you're there."

Harry released the charms he had put on himself. He was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. Even Luna was bewildered at the sight before her, as she thought Harry was surrounded by Wrackspurts still. She must have been too caught up in her embraces with Neville to realize this, though. She frowned. "Harry, are you okay? I thought that you were still surrounded by Wrackspurts. Did something happen to make them go away? OR are you even Harry at all?"

Luna's comment made Harry laugh even harder, and he had to clutch his sides. "One… moment…. Luna…. Let me….. calm down…. first." Finally, Harry managed to stop laughing long enough to sit down and take deep breaths. He beckoned Neville and Luna over to him and explained what had happened to bring him out of his dream state. He then proceeded to explain his plans to prank his friends.

"Congratulations on finally finding someone to love, Harry. I knew it was going to be Ginny, but I couldn't tell you as you had to accept the bond that has formed between you on your own. Also, while I don't entirely approve of your plans to prank your friends, I agree that they may just need the mirth," Luna said.

"Thank you Luna. I see you've also found yourself a lover. Neville, if you hurt this wonderful person here…." Harry let his statement trail off into the distance. When Luna looked longingly at Neville, Harry took the opportunity to wink at Neville, who looked at Harry in fear. "Well, anyways, I have to go and cheer up more of my friends. I'll see you two tonight. Or maybe I won't." Harry winked at Neville again and walked away.

"Neville, what did he mean he might not see us tonight?" Luna asked, quite innocently. Neville blushed. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

Harry continued his wandering and noticed that Ron and Hermione were down at the lake. He didn't want to play the same prank twice, so instead he cast a spell on himself that changed his appearance so that he looked lost and confused. As soon as Harry would say the names of his closest and first friends the spell would dissipate. Harry wandered in a seemingly confused and random pattern down to the lakeside and stared in a convincingly emotionless manner out across the lake.

Hermione and Ron were surprised to see their friend so far away from his usual post of staring into space in Dumbledore's office. It was Hermione that decided to confront Harry and ask why he was so distant. "Hey Harry. It's nice to see that you're up and about. Are you feeling any better?" Harry just stared at her blankly.

"And who are you exactly? And where am I?" Harry was roaring with laughter on the inside. He liked this new feeling of joy. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be without it after having it.

"Harry, it's me, your friend, Hermione. Don't you remember me?"

"That can't be true. I don't have any friends. They're all dead. I killed them. It's my fault. By the way, hey Ron. How's it with you?"

Hermione was devastated that Harry had gotten so distant. She was nearly in tears. She couldn't believe that he couldn't remember her. Then the second part of what he said registered in her mind. "Harry James Potter, you git, get over here so I can give you an injury that you _**WON'T **_remember!"

Suddenly, Harry's laughter turned from happy to nervous and then to downright scared. Harry started running as fast as his legs could allow, which wasn't very fast as he hadn't exactly moved in a week. He tripped and fell, cursing his bad luck. _I wish I had saved some of that Felix from last year,_ he thought, _it would have definitely helped in this predicament._ Hermione jumped on top of him before he could think any more and a look of extreme terror came over him. "Hermione, I'm sorry, I was trying to get you to cheer up and I was expecting you to laugh or just look shocked," Harry spluttered, trying to defend himself, "I had that reaction from Neville and Luna already.

To Harry's immeadiate surprise, Hermione started to hug him instead of the blows he had expected. Harry was stiff in her embrace and was still suspicious that she was going to try to injure him. Suddenly, he got what he wished for, and was rewarded with a hard slap to the cheek. "That's for leaving us like that. You better not do anything like that ever again!" He got another slap on the other side of his face. "And that's for dying on us!"

Now that all of Hermione's pent-up rage had diminished, she was laughing and feeling like her old self again. Ron just looked bewildered and didn't quite know how to react at the situation. Harry's eyes were watering in pain, so Ron acted upon it, saying, "Harry, you died and came back and now you're crying because Hermione slapped you? That's pretty weak, mate."

Harry got up and punched him in the shoulder, then offered the same explanation to Ron and Hermione that he gave to Neville and Luna. They walked back into the castle and headed to the Great Hall to get serious again and deal with the dead. Harry smiled to himself. _Finally, _he thought, _I get to start a new and better chapter of my life. Or was what I've been through so far one story and this new life another?_

End Note: In the next chapter, I plan to initiate a flashback into Harry's slumber from the previous night to explain his sudden jovial mood. I would very much like ideas on how to continue the story, as I plan on it being long and exciting but my imagination is a bit lacking. At least, that's what I've always felt. :P Thanks for the support for the story (flamingharp) and I plan on continuing this as long as I can.

-N


	3. In Hindsight

A/N: Sorry for the prolonged time without an update, guys. I had very little access to a computer on my trip(s) and the one I did get onto didn't connect to the Internet very well. Needless to say, I have a chapter and a half for LWF and a couple other stories in the works. I've been converted into a Harmony fan, and I'm not entirely sure where I should put this story. If anyone has any input or would like to beta, that would be absolutely wonderful. I'm American, and I therefore don't have a complete grip on British-isms. I have an extra large chapter here for you now

Chapter 2: In Hindsight….

Harry led the way to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione trailing behind, surprised at his outgoing personality. Suddenly, Harry stopped outside the doors to the Great Hall, turning to face his friends. "Before we go in, I'd like to have a chance to explain myself. In short terms, I've been a total bloody git lately, and I'd like to be given the chance to apologize. Also, judging from your looks, you're wondering if I'm broken or not," Harry chuckled at his comment, continuing, "And I would very much like to reassure you of my sanity."

"Harry," Hermione started, "We're your friends, and we don't need an explanation as long as we can see that you're alright, as you seem to be."

"That's total bollocks, Hermione. I can't believe that the great Hermione Granger, Smartest Witch of our Age, could shy away from the opportunity to learn why I suddenly and inexplicably have a joyous outlook on life," Harry scoffed, "It's totally unlike anything you've ever shown before!" Harry's voice became hard, "Besides, you need to know what's happened. It's imperative."

"Well, I for one would really like to know!" Ron, completely missing Hermione's glare, exclaimed. "I'd really like to know that my best mate isn't nutty!"

Hermione huffed at this, obviously annoyed, but she grudgingly agreed, albeit unhappily. "Fine then Harry, enlighten our deeply neglected minds and souls," she said with obvious and uncharacteristic sarcasm.

**A number of hours earlier….**

Harry woke up in a strangely familiar field. He felt oddly powerful, like all the ambient magic in the area was being drawn into him. He slowly stood up to further examine his surroundings and found out with a start where he was. Harry realized he was standing in the dead center of Stonehenge. Now, this Stonehenge wasn't the average circle of knocked over stones. Harry surmised that the circle he was currently standing in was what Stonehenge originally looked like. The stones were all upright, and though there was still an absence of walls, there were doors in the enclosed area under the arches. The doors were of all manner of materials: steel, wood, stone, even elemental doors with bronze handles. Looking up, Harry was surprised to see a sort of ceiling, with patterns carved into it through which light was filtering through.

Harry, busy examining his surroundings, completely missed the two figures that silently walked up on either side of him. With a jump, he noticed what was happening and tried to draw his wand only to realize he didn't have it for some reason. The two figures to the sides of him chuckled at his surprise. They were both dressed in flowing white robes, and both had white beards and very little hair. The two looked near exactly alike, and Harry found himself even more confused than before. _Why is it that all the weird things happen to me, _Harry silently wondered, _I'd just love to have a normal dream for once!_

One of the aforementioned figures spoke in a calm and warm voice, "Harry, it's rather nice to speak to you again. In case you're wondering as to my identity, I will ask you a question. Would you like a lemon drop?" The recently identified figure conjured a small bowl of lemon drops, smiling.

"Professor? How….. Godammit, does this mean I've up and died again? I hated it the first time. At least there's color now," Harry exclaimed, quite bewildered and just a little frustrated, "Am I really that fragile?" Dumbledore and his companion shared a glance and laughed.

"No Harry, you haven't died. You're simply having a very animated dream. Of course, if you should remember the last words I said to you in 'King's Cross' that doesn't necessarily mean that this isn't real. On another tangent, my friend and I have some things to tell you," Dumbledore stated with amusement twinkling in his eyes. The former professor's companion stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hello Harry. I don't believe we've met, and I suppose it's a good thing we haven't. My name is known well in the world and has been for over a thousand years. I believe the majority of the wizarding population of the present would call you the 'most powerful wizard since Merlin.' Although, I have to disagree with this sentiment. You see, I would have to say that you are much more powerful than myself, albeit being my long-time descendant," The figure now identified as Merlin smirked at Harry's gob-smacked expression, "You see Harry, the 'pureblood supremacy' is a load of total bullocks. The power of a witch or wizard is directly related to their lineage, true, but the introduction of a non-magical or muggleborn renews and adds to the power of that witch or wizards. As time goes on, the more 'pureblood' witches and wizards become less powerful, as the same stale magic is passed through the family. The most powerful witches and wizards have always been half-bloods, quarter-bloods, or muggleborns. The most powerful wizards of your age and place are you, Albus here, and the recently deceased Tom Riddle," Merlin took on a disgusted look at the mention of Tom, "Unfortunately, Tom used his power for the wrong side, causing many an unnecessary death."

Merlin brightened a bit before saying, "You, on the other hand, have used your power solely for the light, never taking a life where it wasn't necessary. And what's more, you are still alive. Sadly, you have lost many of your friends and family to Death. That's why I have spoken long with Death and she has agreed to lend you a few concessions. You have a couple of options: you can bring back one of your family or friends from the grave without any of the unsavory effects from the Resurrection Stone, or you can restore one key member to each family that lost; and as such, Remus or Tonks would come back, Fred would return, and any other lost family members would make a miraculous recovery from Death. The choice is yours, Harry."

Harry thought about his choice for a while before giving his answer to Merlin. Merlin smiled and said in a deep, solemn tone "So mote it be." A large gong sounded before Merlin continued speaking. "The next concession Death has granted you is the changing of your love life. It has recently come under my attention that you have admitted your love to Ginerva Weasley. Now, it has been unearthed that while you were in your depression, she fed you Amortentia-laced food and water, forcing you to love and lust for her. We have spoken with your mother and father as well, and they have confirmed that the love you feel is not natural, as they share a familial connection with you even in death. Your father tells us to remind you that Ginny looks like your mother and that that should be enough to stop you from going into a relationship with her. We are unsure of how long this has gone on, but we believe the same has happened between Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, due to their unnatural relationship. We do not understand why Hermione would fall for such a person that she argues with constantly and is so drastically different from her."

"Death has agreed to make Hermione and yourself immune to the effects of love potions on the condition that you get together yourselves. Upon telling Hermione of this conversation, she will become aware of her poisoned state and feel a mysterious draw to you. Fate is angry with the two youngest scions of the Weasley line and will not prove kind to them in the near future. He has agreed to let you decide what to do to them." Merlin smiled a grim smile and looked expectantly at Harry, awaiting his reaction.

Harry looked gob-smacked at Merlin before his mouth started spouting obscenities about Ron and Ginny. Harry agreed to Death's concession vehemently, still spluttering about the betrayal of his 'friends'. Merlin waited for Harry to run out of breath before continuing.

"The final concession Death has agreed to is the wiping of any knowledge of her Hallows from the world. However, your wand will become the Elder Wand, you will keep the invisibility cloak, and the Resurrection Stone will be in your vault labeled as a valuable gem. We realize that you will object to this, but the world, including you, will not have any knowledge of the Hallows." Harry had a thoughtful expression on his face before agreeing. "Good, good, after you reveal this information to your friends Death will wipe it from your minds. Now that her 'gifts' so to speak are dealt with, it's time for my part. As my heir, you will have access to not only my vaults in Gringotts, but the vaults of three of the four founders: Godric, Helga, and Rowena. You will also have access to Salazar's vault due to Tommy's Horcrux. You will be the richest wizard in Britain, though we know you don't really care. In Salazar's vault you will find books on 'dark' magic and Parseltongue abilities, along with a full potions lab complete with rare ingredients long lost to the world."

"In Godric's vault, you will find tomes on transfiguration and charms, along with the occasional tome on soul magic. You will also find the personal journals of the four founders in his vault and his sword, which has now declared itself yours. In Helga's vault, you will find books on charms and prophecy, as well as a full wand-building station. In Rowena's vault you'll find books on every possible subject, Muggle and Magical. I'm sure that Hermione will love that one. In Rowena's vault you will also find magical portraits of the four founders that will prove useful in times to come."

"Finally, in my vault you will find the various deeds to houses and properties owned by your families, including Hogwarts. You will also find my familiar and my battle-staff. My familiar will bond to you upon your entrance. Take good care of her. My staff is yours to keep. It will increase your control over your magic, and will serve as your wand in the public eye unless otherwise specified," Merlin finished. He smiled warmly at Harry before sighing. "Sadly, our time together is drawing to a close. I'll see you again at the end of your long and profitable life, Harry. It's time to be happy again. Harry nodded before watching Merlin and Albus fade into the distance, waking up determined to change his life for the better.

**Present**

Upon finishing his tale, Harry simultaneously smiled at Hermione and scowled at Ron. While Ron was processing what was just said, comprehension dawned on Hermione's face and Harry soon found himself on the ground, a brown-haired missile on top of him kissing him fiercely. Ron gathered himself together and looked around in puzzlement before wondering where Harry and the mudblood had gone before looking down. A wave of rage replaced his puzzlement at seeing the new couple, and he roughly pulled Hermione away from Harry before jumping on Harry and trying to pummel him to death. Hermione, irritated with her separation at first, but then angry at Ron for trying to beat up her newfound love, pulled her wand on Ron and stunned him. Hermione worriedly kneeled next to Harry and cradled his head in her arms before he said, "I'm alright, Hermione. It's nothing worse than what the Dursely's did. Although, I could do with staying in this position for a while longer." Harry smiled mischievously and Hermione couldn't help but laugh as they shared their second kiss.

Harry turned serious at their parting. "Now, what to do about our pair of Weasels? I have a few ideas and then I'll turn them over to you, love." Harry said before turning to the prone form of his long-time friend and more-recent enemy. "_Impotentia. Diligite soror._" Harry cast the impotence curse and a curse to make Ron love Ginny and lust for her before turning him over to Hermione. Hermione smiled maliciously at Harry's choice of curses before pointing her wand at the Weasel's crotch and saying, "_Pungens._ Now our buddy here will have a permanent stinging in his bits."

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other before levitating Ron's prone form and walking into the Great Hall. Harry was looking forward to seeing the fruits of his choice as to whom to bring back from the dead. Hermione was looking forward to punishing the other Weasel for hurting her Harry.

A/N: And so it begins. I apologize if it's choppy in some points. I was just letting the story flow into the keyboard and onto the document. Another reason I need a beta. Spell check and Google Translate can only go so far :/.


End file.
